


Powers Academy(Original Story)

by RoTomArt



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTomArt/pseuds/RoTomArt
Summary: superheroes, mutants, whatever you call them, all need to learn how to control their powers. That is were Powers Academy comes in. A place for kids to learn how to control their powers.(This story is mostly just so I can practice my skills)
Relationships: none yet





	Powers Academy(Original Story)

Ah Summer Break, a time for relaxation and to look back on our lives.

Something Four wished he had done before deciding that he’ll go to Powers Academy.

Four is eleven years old. He has slicker back black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wears a blue hoodie with a number four stitched on the back, and white jeans with brown shoes.

He’s currently on the bus to the school. Around him he can see other kids showing off their powers. This only made Four look out the window, watching as the bus speeds through traffic. He pulled out his phone and looked at pictures on his phone. Why wasn’t he socialising? Well it was about his power. It wasn’t that he didn’t have one, he surely did, it was just a power he doesn’t like to show because too him, it’s a stupid power. His power being—

The bus came to a screeching halt, kids flying onto the floor. The bus door opens as two more people step in. The taller one held his head down, trying to avoid eye contact, while the shorter seemed to go out of his way to stare at everyone.

They both had brown curly hair, large noses, and blue eyes. Both wore blue jeans and black shoes, with white gloves. 

The taller one, who appeared much lankier, had a green hoodie with a large G at the on the front.

The shorter one, who was a lot rounder, had a red hoodie with a large R at the front of it. 

They seemed to be siblings.

The taller one sat alone at the front of the bus. Four had hoped that the other would sit with his brother, but that want the case, as he continued walking down the bus.

As he got closer to wear Four sat, Four got more anxious at what could possibly happen. As he reached Four’s lane, he turn to him. “Anyone sitting there?” He asked. Four paused for a second before sighing quietly “No.” he said. As the other sat, Four felt the seat suddenly dip slightly. He stared out the window. “My name is Red!” The other said. Four looks at him “I’m Four.” As Four looked at his phone again, he felt himself suddenly being flung backwards as the bus suddenly went from 0 to 100 and sped through traffic again. As he was able to calm down from the sudden jolt, he could feel Red staring at him. He turned to Red “What?”

“What’s your power?”

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added when Characters are introduced


End file.
